Midnight of o' Hollow's Eve
by Twin Psychos
Summary: Halloween time again with the BladeBreakers. But this time, Tenshi's got a plan. A wonderful plan. An awful plan. A wonderfully awful plan. And Kai won't like it! Join the boys in a very eventful Halloween...KaixOc, ReixOC


**Midnight of o' Hollow's Eve**

**By Mishi-chan**

**Note to Readers: If you have not read my other one-shot, Holly Berries and Mistletoe, then you may not get a clear understanding of the OC's in this story or any references to events that happened in that one-shot. So I suggest if you are a new reader of my work, please read that story first. And if doesn't kill ya, please review. I have problems with reviewers these days so, please. Thank-you and that is all.**

**A/N: Hello, I'm back. No, I'm stopping NSMH, I've just been really busy with school and thus, I decided to write another one-shot. This one celebrating one of my favorite holidays: Halloween. So get ready for fun, spooks, and a night of tricks and ghouls.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade in any way shape or form, though I do own Tenshi Hikari. My associates Invisible Love and MuraSakura own Hiniku Shinderu and Sakura Petela. Also, my own partner in Twin Psychos owns Kaze Minakotsa.

* * *

**

It was a dark and not-so-stormy night. Gray clouds obscured the night sky from view and a small rustle of wind blew throughout Kyoto, Japan. The wind moved across the yards like a ninja in the night. All was silent in the still neighborhood where Tyson Kinomya lived; unfortunately for him though, it wasn't oh so silent in his own house.

" HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!" a petite Korean by the name of Hiniku shouted as she ran about the house with black and orange streamers, disrupting any chance someone had of sleeping. She wore light blue and black arm-warmers on her arms and a white headband on her forehead. Hiniku's attire consisted of baggy black cargos with a white sleeveless that bore a ying-yang sign. Her mid-back raven hair had silver and gold highlights that made her hair glisten like tinsel on a Christmas tree. She squealed again in delight, this time arousing the attention of some of the house's other boarders.

A familiar teen with icy-blue bangs walked out into the hall with a smile on her face as she rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement. Her face and skin was a delicate shade of peach and her eyes the same chestnut color of her hair aside from her bangs. She was clad in baggy blue camouflage cargos and a white sleeveless that bore an arrangement of feathers on the front and bore an icy phoenix on the back. Because of the dropping fall weather, her arms were covered in long arm-warmers that had a hole for her thumb at the end, and a small, icy feather dangling at the end of each arm-warmer. " OI, HINIKU!" Tenshi called to the Korean, causing her friend to look back at her friend in response. " You do know that it's not Halloween till tomorrow, right?" she asked skeptically with a hint of humor in her voice. Hiniku nodded her head happily before answering.

" I know, I'm just getting everyone decorated and pumped up for Halloween!" she said without a moment's hesitation. Another female, a patient teen by the name of Kaze walked out into the hall. She had long black hair with moonlit silver streaks that ended in a braid at the back of her neck, her eyes the same shade of the moon. As usual, she wore her long blue jeans and her ever-common red jacket that bore a tiger on the back.

" Um, Hiniku, don't you mean, "getting the **house** decorated"?" Kaze questioned Hiniku, receiving a snicker of evil in response. Hiniku smirked back at the two questioning teens.

" No, I mean, **everyone**," she corrected the correction **(XP)**. As if on cue, Tyson walked, more like wobbled, out into the hall, wrapped up tight like a mummy with certain black and orange streamers… As if that was all the explanation that was needed, Hiniku grinned in spite of herself and continued her "mischievous merry-making". The navy-haired blader hobbled over to Tenshi and glared at her through his festive wrappings.

" Why did I let you invite them ALL for the holidays? As if Sakura, Kaze, and you weren't bad enough last Christmas, now **ANOTHER** one? That's even WORSE than all of you combined?" Tyson angrily interrogated his female teammate. Tenshi pretended to think for a moment before she looked back at him with her fake smile full of "innocence".

" Because 1) I'm me, 2) our team captain is my boyfriend and could kick your butt, 3) **I **could kick your butt, and lastly, I black-mailed you into it by almost telling Hilary–"

Tyson quickly covered her mouth while shushing her as he looked around like a paranoid lunatic. " I get the idea!" he whispered in a hushed tone, " Just be quiet… she hears all…" Tenshi smirked as Tyson removed his hand from her mouth. It was obvious that he fancied the brown-haired cheerleader and it was confirmed when she had a little "chat" with him a few weeks before. It brought amusement into her life to see the "great and mighty" World Champion wimp out about a girl that he's known for years. Actually, scratch that. It was just plain hilarious! Leaving the Champ to his "streamer problems", Tenshi and Kaze walked down the hall into the living room where Sakura and Rei were helping Hiniku unravel **herself** from the black and orange streamers of doom.

" Argh! Just hold still for a second so I can get these streamers loosened," the temperamental African-American growled in a slightly annoyed tone. Tenshi and Kaze joined the African-American with mid-back oak hair and crimson bangs in the living room as she tried to unwrap the tricky trap of black and orange. A purple bandanna with a cherry blossom held back her hair. Her purple shirt with black tiger stripes matched her bandanna. The shirt had a sleeve that covered three-fourths of her left arm and another sleeve that left her upper right arm bare, but covered the lower part of her arm. Just like the color of her tiger stripes, her jeans were black with chains that hung loosely from the belt loops. Sakura tried again to unravel the wraps on her Asian friend, but much to her dismay, the Korean kept squirming around before running around the room in circles.

" AAAH! They're stuck!! I'm doomed, I say. DOOMED!!"

**WHAM!**

A sickening sound resounded through the room as Hiniku tripped over the streamers and straight into a wall. Everyone in the room flinched as they watched Hiniku like a cartoon as she lay "SPLAT!" against the wall before slowing sliding back down onto the floor, the streamers finally releasing their deadly grasp upon her. " You ok Ku-chan?" Tenshi asked her friend as the petite Korean arose from her spot on the floor, dusting herself off. Hiniku looked up at her as she began to charge up to Tenshi in a rage.

" Yes, I'm **OK**, but I wouldn't even be in this predicament if it weren't for YOU!!" Hiniku started as she poked a finger at Tenshi's peach face. The icy-blue banged female's face contorted with a mixture of confusion and outrage.

" Excuse **ME**!? How is it **MY** fault you got caught in your **OWN** trap of decorations and mischief?!"

" **BECAUSE** if you had decorated the house **BEFORE** we got here, then I wouldn't have to do it myself!!"

" Who said I had the **TIME** to decorate the house?! We actually train for our tournaments, I hope you know!! And our **pain-in-the-butt** team captain hardly lets us have a break. You should be **GRATEFUL** that he even let you all come and that he gave us the holiday off!" Tenshi retorted to her friend Hiniku. The Korean just shrugged nonchalantly at her excuses, just adding fuel to the fire.

" So, isn't that **"pain-in-the-butt"** team captain your boyfriend? Shouldn't that give you SOME leeway in the situation?" To that comment, Tenshi blushed a deep red and was left speechless. As if on cue, the before mentioned Russian walked into the room from training outside, an amused expression flickering briefly in his crimson eyes as he walked over to the still-red Tenshi.

" Since when am I a "pain-in-the-butt"?" Kai asked Tenshi from behind, crossing his arms while he awaited the answer from his girlfriend. Girlfriend. A weird sensation still lingered when he thought or, much more rarely, **said** that word. Before he met Tenshi the year before, it was just he, himself, and his team, and for a while, she was just another part of the team: an asset to help them win. But it's hard to believe that from the moment the Christmas season began, to the moment they left to meet her friends in America for Christmas, to the moment where he saw her cry and still be strong, that he fell for her. Over the span of that one week before Christmas, he learned he had feelings in general, as well as for another…

Kai mentally pushed his thoughts aside as Tenshi stiffly turned to face him with a "Whoops!-I'm-in-trouble-with-Kai-again" expression plastered onto her peach face. She began to rub her hand behind her head, her expression replaced with a sense of unease and Kai resisted the urge to smirk. It never ceased to amuse him how childish she can seem, whether just the guilty appearance or the innocent cover up for one of her wacky schemes against another team member (usually Tyson or Hilary). " He he… did I say _"pain in the butt"_? I meant wonderful, _gracious_, **_all-mighty_** team captain!" Tenshi corrected in false hope. Sakura, a witness to the whole event, let out a snort as she tried to suppress her laughter, unlike Hiniku who didn't care and just burst out laughing at Tenshi. Shooting a sideways glare at the two behind her, Tenshi kicked her leg behind her, which successfully hit them in the shins, silencing their laughter only to bring them a warning of pain. Tenshi then quickly whipped her head back around to face Kai, a faulty smile of "innocence" on her face. The smile was quickly erased when Kai sent her a skeptical look of doubt. Releasing a sigh, Tenshi hung her head in mortification as Hiniku and Sakura began to mock her with their laughter. An angry glint burned in her eyes as she whipped around to her so called "friends".

" THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE GOING **DOWN**!!" the sometimes-angelic teen roared as she leapt at her two best friends, claws reared and ready to "let it rip"… literally! Just as she lunged at Hiniku and Sakura, a strong, firm arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into their chest. Tenshi angrily looked up, her expression suddenly changing to an embarrassed blush when she stared up into Kai's face, his crimson eyes boring into her own chestnut orbs. She quickly looked away to avoid his penetrating gaze and to hide her own blush. Kai smirked in triumph as she turned away embarrassed. Another roar of laughter erupted from the Korean and African-American, this time joined by Kaze and Rei. A pout formed on Tenshi's lips, not even trying to escape from her boyfriend's grasp. She learned the hard way last time how strong his grip was and that he was NOT about to let go. But then, an idea popped into her head. A wonderful idea. An awful idea. A wonderfully, awful idea. A smirk snaked its way across her lips. They would pay this, oh yes they would. Sakura glanced at Tenshi again to see her not angry, not pouting, but a smirk on her face. That only meant one thing: she was PLOTTING! And somehow Sakura knew that this Halloween was going to have a very _interesting_ twist this year. Little did she know how _interesting_ things were about to get the next day…

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent putting up Halloween decorations, having candy-eating contests, and planning each other's Halloween costumes. So what if they're sixteen years old and up? Doesn't mean they can't go trick-or-treating. Au contraire, it gives them right to the tricks, not just the treats. And it was that so-called "right" that Tenshi was about to invoke upon her friends. Later, in the dark of night, she quietly slipped through the halls of the traditional Japanese home. She stopped at the end of the hallway, pausing outside one of the doors to listen for any sort of movement or liveliness. Hearing nothing, Tenshi slid the door open with ease and precision of a ninja and crept into the room. Lying in the room, fast asleep, slept the BladeBreakers. Tenshi glanced from face to face, lingering on Kai's still-stoic face. It brought a small smirk of exasperation to her face to see Kai separate himself, even in his subconscious. Her eyes drifted once more across the room before she spotted her target on the far side of the room. Tip-toeing quietly through the room, Tenshi made her way to Tyson as he snored without a care in the world. The female BladeBreaker knelt at Tyson's bedside and nudged him slightly. Nothing. She rolled her eyes and nudged him again. No dice. He rolled over onto his side, now facing Tenshi, a series of mumbles leaving his mouth. Tenshi leaned closer to hear him. One word escaped his lips.

" Hilary…" he murmured. Suddenly, he lashed out and pulled Tenshi's face to his so their lips connected in a mixture of subconscious mistaken identity and utter disgust. Tenshi's face contorted as she wrenched her lips away from the World Champion of Beyblading. He was **definitely** no Champ at **kissing**. Tenshi smacked his across the head and quickly covered his mouth as he let out a shriek of agony, now fully awake. Groggily, Tyson rubbed his eyes as he focused on the shadow before him. His eyes widened in fright at the sight of a **very angry** Tenshi glaring back at him. " Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Tyson urgently whispered in the dark. Tenshi released a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke.

" Tyson, I need your…h-hel-help," Tenshi stuttered, still not believing herself that she was actually asking him, TYSON, of all people, for help. Tyson quirked an eyebrow before smirking arrogantly.

" Oh really? You finally realized who the better blader is huh?" he inquired confidently. With a glare, Tenshi smacked him in the head again.

" No, you idiot! I need your help with… something else…"

Tyson's face portrayed utter confusion before returning to an angry pout. " HMPH, no way! Why should I help you? Answer that!"

Tenshi's lips quirked into a smirk. " Say Tyson, was "Hilary" a good kisser in your dream?" Tyson's face flushed a deep crimson as he glared at her.

" Yes, in fact she was- HEY! How'd you know about that?!" He abruptly whispered in mid-sentence. Tenshi continued to smirk as she crossed her arms and stared at him, a vein popping above her head noticeably. Then, it clicked. Tyson's eyes widened as he stared fish-eyed at his teammate. " Oh… no, NO! I didn't…" Tyson trailed off as Tenshi nodded her head slowly. There was a moment of silence, then Tyson quickly spit out to the side and began to scrub his tongue with his hand. Tenshi chuckled quietly at his predictable response.

" Yeah, it wasn't pleasant for me either, trust me! That is why you're gonna help me," Tenshi began to explain, a sinister grin taking over her features. Tyson felt his stomach quiver under her gaze. " Because if you don't help me, I know two people who would **_LOVE_** to hear about your little " incident of mistaken identity" tonight…" Tyson mouthed the word "no" as his eyes expanded to the size of golf balls.

" You wouldn't –"

" Don't you know me well enough by now that I **would** and I **will** if you don't cooperate? Unless you do want Kai-kun and Hilary to know –"

" OK! I get the idea! Just what do I have to do exactly?"

Tenshi smirked. It had just finally fallen into place. " Ok, here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

Halloween night, and the plans were set. The trap was laid and the players had no idea of what was about to befall upon them. To them, everything was normal, or at least, as normal as everything could be with this group…

" HINIKU!! Get back here!!" Sakura screamed as she ran about the house after her Asian friend, a certain someone's freakishly huge frying pan in Hiniku's grasp. " When I get my hands on you and I have MY frying pan back in MY hands, you're gonna wake up in a few months breathing through a tube!!" Her usual death threats only made Hiniku laugh more as she rounded the corner of the kitchen. Sakura stopped and leaned over the counter, panting heavily while muttering things about "munchkin Asians" and "hospitals". Rei came into the room, Chinese chef's outfit, hat, and all. He smiled gently at Sakura's panting form as he walked over and put his arm around her shoulders.

" You ok, Sakura?" he asked, a tone full of concern. She looked up and smiled weakly at him.

" Of course. Darn those Asians and their fast legs! I can't catch up to her. How am I supposed to be a Maniac French Cook if I don't have my Daddy Frying Pan?" the African-American complained to her long-distance boyfriend. Though they had never officially gone on a date, it was very clear to see that something was there. Rei smiled again and opened his mouth to speak when another, more feminine voice answered back to her.

" Well, you are already a maniac and French, though you really CAN'T cook, I suppose this frying pan can substitute for your lack of skills," Tenshi jerkily commented as she entered the room, a frying pan on one hand and a certain Asian being dragged by the other. Sakura glared at her friend as she snatched the frying pan away from her, also glaring holes atiniku's smirking formHinik Hiniku's smirking form. Rei rolled his eyes at them, smiling weakly at the odd display of "friendship" between the three. Hiniku was clad in a traditional, Korean dress with the high bow on the chest and her hair pulled back into a bun. But to make it gorier, fake blood stained in a trickled formation down the white dress, a dark hole at the chest to what appeared to be a gunshot wound. Tenshi, on the hand, wore a very familiar costume consisting of a dark blue/violet jacket, shirt, and pants with a long flowing scarf. Her face had certain blue shark-fin tattoos on the sides of her face. " Ok, who am I?" Tenshi asked. She then crossed her arms and began to glare at them. A ripple of laughter rang about the room at the shockingly good imitation of the BladeBreakers team captain.

" KAI!" Sakura shouted as she pointed at what_ seemed_ to be the icy-blue banged teen. The female BladeBreaker giggled in delight.

" Yep, I raided his bag when he wasn't looking!" she boasted evilly with an air of naivety. Sakura then slapped herself in the forehead, Rei looked away and began to whistle, and Hiniku then just burst out for no apparent reason. Then it all came together. Tenshi's shoulders slumped and she just stared ahead of her. " Let me guess: he's right behind me?"

Sakura nodded her head through her sudden eruption of laughter. Tenshi looked warily behind her to see Kai glaring lightly down at her. She opened her mouth to spout some lame excuse when she suddenly realized something. Looking up and down at him, Tenshi saw that he was still in his usual attire. " Hey, aren't you going trick-or-treating with us?" Tenshi's eyes glanced up at him expectantly.

" Why would I waste my time running around in a costume just to get a few pieces of candy? I'm staying at home," Kai responded coldly. A flicker of disappointment and …something else flicker briefly in Tenshi's chestnut eyes before she smiled again.

" Fine then! We'll just have to get extra candy to make-up for your share!" Tenshi said happily before rushing herself and the others out of the room, hurrying her goodbye to him before sprinting happily out the door, Kai's scarf trailing gently in the wind behind her. Although it was just for a moment, Kai is starting to think that it was a flicker of malevolence in her eyes, as if he was playing along with some plan. Whatever was going on, he didn't know and he didn't like it.

* * *

The rest of the evening went according to plan. Since Max was with his mom for the holidays and Tyson was "trick-or-treating with Hilary" (or really setting up the plan), it was just Rei, Sakura, Hiniku, Kaze, and Tenshi. The five of them scoured the neighborhood for candy, getting chased by random packs of fangirls who tried to practically kill Tenshi for pretending to be Kai. It was a little after 11:30 when they began to head back to the traditional Kinomya dojo. Tenshi lagged behind the others slightly, but noticeably enough. Just when they turned down one of the streets, Tenshi ran up in front of them and smirked. " Hey you guys, bet you can't catch mesa!" she exclaimed before running off ahead of them. Her friends yelled after her before chasing after her. It was all falling into place. Tenshi kept a large, steady lead ahead of them as she ran into the dark, foggy woods. Rei, Sakura, Kaze, and Hiniku hesitated before chasing after her into the darkness. Much farther down the trail, Tenshi quickly ducked behind one of the trees and knelt behind one of the bushes. There sat Tyson, dressed in another pair of Kai's clothes, a wig that was very similar to Tenshi's hair, and a stuffed chest.

" Ok, you remember the plan, right Tyson?" she asked quickly in a hushed tone. He nodded angrily, still not a happy camper about having to play a girl, let alone Tenshi. He ran out into the clearing and lay sprawled across the ground. When he was into position, Tenshi let out a loud scream that put a banshee to shame. Then, with the swiftness of a ninja, she ran back towards the house. Meanwhile, as the shrill shriek pierced the night, Sakura and the others froze in fear, her own heart skipping a beat.

" Oh no, that was Tenshi! TENSHI!!" Sakura screamed as she ran forward down the trail, Rei , Kaze, and Hiniku following after her lead. Soon they came to a small clearing, the darkness and fog so thick they could hardly breathe. The trio glanced around the clearing before Hiniku released a gasp. Sakura whipped her head to see "Tenshi" sprawled across the ground haphazardly. As he heard the footsteps near him, Tyson held his breath. That was why he was needed. Because as loud as he is, he can hold his breath almost as long as any fish. Sakura knelt at "Tenshi's" side and put her face near "hers". No sign of breathing. She let out a scream as she felt "Tenshi's" heart stop beating. " Oh my gosh! REI! She's not breathing!!" Crystal tears began to run down her cheeks as she stared in horror at her lifeless friend. Rei knelt at "Tenshi's" side and held "her" wrist for a pulse. It was still beating, but slowly fading.

He stood back up and looked down at Sakura with a focused look. " Sakura, Kaze and I will run back to the house to get Kai, you stay here with Hiniku and watch her to make sure she keeps breathing!" With that, the neko-jin and Kaze sprinted back to the house, leaving a worried Hiniku and frantic Sakura behind. The feline male and feline-wannabe dashed through the woods, avoiding trees and bushes until they reached the main stretch of road. Rei and Kaze raced through the street and when they reached the dojo, Kaze threw the door open with a loud "WHAM!!". Kai looked up quickly in alarm only to see the exhausted forms of Kaze and Rei. He immediately stood up, sensing the air of distress. Something wasn't right.

" Kai… Tenshi… unconscious… not breathing…" Kaze panted through heavy breaths. Adrenaline rushed through his body, along with a fear that made his blood run cold. Kai pushed his way in-between the two and ran off, not even sure where he was going. All he knew was that Tenshi was in trouble, and that was all he needed to know. Rei and Kaze ran up next to him, pointing the way into the woods. The three ran a haphazard triangle to avoid collision. Just as they were about to reach the clearing, a loud "**CLANG!**" rang through the midnight skies. When the trio skid into the clearing, a violent sight unraveled before them. Instead of a half-dead Tenshi lying desperately on the earth, there was Tyson in a pair of Kai's clothes, a chestnut-haired wig with icy-blue bangs, and a stuffed chest being beaten to a bloody pulp by Daddy Frying Pan. Sakura continued to beat him viciously, her tears transforming into beads of sweat and anger at the young boy and his little "masquerade". Hiniku looked over to the new arrivals with an expression full of exasperation on her tan face.

" Turns out it wasn't Tenshi, it was just Tyson in her costume holding his breath," the Korean explained to the group. Glancing back at Sakura, they then saw her kicking the living daylights out of the World Champ. That explained why he wasn't with them and why the so-called "Tenshi" had suddenly dropped and stopped breathing. But that still didn't explain one thing: where was the real Tenshi now then? Kai marched up to the poor teenage boy and held him up by his collar, a vengeful glint in his eyes.

" If you don't tell me where Tenshi is _**right** **now**_, I will personally see to it that you won't live to see your next tournament," Kai threatened in a low growl. It was one thing for to pretend to be Tenshi, it was another to toy with his emotions while at it. And one thing was sure: he had Tyson scared stiff. The cap-clad boy quivered under Kai's gaze.

" SHE'S AT THE HOUSE! She went back to the house to hide after she screamed and sent me out into my position."

Kai glared darkly at him. " Position? Hide? What is going on Tyson?"

Tyson glared as much as he could back at him, trying to seem unfazed by his dark eyes. " Because it was all her plan, I was just black-mailed into helping!" A fleeting look of shock flashed briefly in Kai's eyes as the other four released a gasp. " She was wanted to get back at you all for mocking her the other day and this seemed the best way/time to do it: on midnight of o' Hollow's Eve," he continued to clarify, answering the questioning gazes directed at him. Although he was afraid of what was to befall upon him later under Tenshi's wrath, Tyson was much more horrified by what Kai could do to him. " Now Tenshi's back at the house waiting to scare you guys. You must have just missed her when you left the dojo." Kai dropped him onto the ground with a sigh of annoyance. Although he still mad he was fooled so easily, part of him was just glad that Tenshi wasn't really hurt.

" We should probably head back to the house. Who knows what she's plotting without us there," Rei announced before wrapping an arm around a very ticked-off Sakura's shoulders and led her back to the house, Kaze and Hiniku in tow. Kai ran his hand through his hair and sighed before pivoting to walk back to the dojo. Tyson just sat there for a few moments, wondering whether or not to come back at all. After all, only doom would come if he returned home…

* * *

The group of five sauntered into the dark house. The darkness enveloped the room like a veil and a cackle rang through the air. A ghostly lit figure glided towards them, as if arising from the floor. In the figure's hand was a bloody knife as the figure rushed at them. Just as the silhouette was about to attack, Kai switched on the lights with a dull expression on his Russian face. The shining light revealed the mischievous Tenshi herself, dressed in white with a fake rubber knife in her hand. The group stared blankly at her, a nervous giggle escaped Tenshi's lips. " Hey guys… what's up?" she questioned uneasily, caught once again in the act. The group sweatdropped at her stupidity. Tenshi would never change.

" Tyson told us everything. Especially the part about getting pay back on us!!" Hiniku cried, her fists clenched in frustration. Tenshi cackled lightly. Suddenly a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her, Tenshi's peach face soon covered by a violet shirt. Her eyes wide open, Tenshi made out Kai's form holding her close, a combination of irritation and relief on his face as he buried his face in her chestnut hair.

" I don't care how embarrassed you get; don't EVER do that again…" Kai whispered into her ear. A wave of shock ran through Tenshi's veins. Kai was… worried? About her? She knew he cared, but maybe something else was there, something deeper… Tenshi hugged him back, then stepped back. Another wave of realization swept over her.

" Wait… TYSON told you? TYSON BLABBED!! HE'S A DEAD MAN!!!" Tenshi yelled angrily. Then, being stupid and oblivious, Tyson walked wearily and beaten through the door. Tenshi smirked evilly. She looked back at Kai with a sad frown on her placid face. " Kai-kun, Tyson was a bad boy…" Tyson froze as he heard those words and Kai glared angrily at him. " Tyson **_KISSED_** mesa behind your back!" she cried, a wave of gasps erupting through the room. Kai began to crack his knuckles as Tyson tried to protest.

" Now, Kai, you don't know the whole story. Just listen for a second- OW! Ow! OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

**Well, here ya go guys! I hope you had a good time trick-or-treating and enjoy this story. Sorry it's a little rushed at the end, but I ran out of time. I did it at last minute…again. Happy Hauntings!**

**Mishi-chan**


End file.
